


Thoughts

by shrimpy_1924



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo and Hinata aren't actually in the story but it's Kenma reflecting on his feelings towards them, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpy_1924/pseuds/shrimpy_1924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was familiar.</p><p>Shouyou was breathtaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Kuroo was familiar.

Shouyou was breathtaking. 

Kuroo was childhood, he was parks and bedrooms, swings and video games, school and home.

Shouyou was volleyball, he was courts and gyms, sleeping bags and watermelon, hills and country.

Being with Kuroo was calming, constant, and comforting.

Being with Shouyou was exhausting, extraordinary, and exciting.

Falling in love with Kuroo was slow, it was safe and it was sturdy. It was evenings spent in peaceful silence, naps on the train home and nights of whispered conversations. 

Falling in love with Shouyou was chaotic, it was fast and it was unpredictable. It was mornings waking up to a myriad of texts, afternoons of Snapchat and weekends of adventure.

Kuroo was always there, open hearted and steady, staying with him in the moments he let no one else in.

Shouyou was flying forward while pulling him along, making sure he kept up and stopping when he was pushing him too hard, waiting it out then pulling him along again. 

Kuroo reminded him he was perfect the way he was.

Shouyou made him want to be better. 

The future with Kuroo was planned. It was settling down and being happy, it was having a rock in the middle of a windstorm, it was having an anchor in the rough seas, and it was having a partner who knew him inside and out.

The future with Shouyou was unknown. It was getting up and trusting, it was closing his eyes and jumping off a cliff, it was holding his breath and diving deep, and it was believing that while tomorrow was unsure today was guaranteed.

With Kuroo he was afraid that he would lose a friend.

With Shouyou he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep up.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, this just kinda popped in my head so I sat down and this happened. I didn't really want to pick a ship, so this can go any way.
> 
> My tumblr: the-internet-is-my-life.tumblr.com
> 
> My anime blog: a-dance-of-life-and-death.tumblr.com


End file.
